Péchés & Vertus : Justice
by BadArtoung
Summary: La justice est aveugle. L'amour rend aveugle. Pas étonnant alors que quand Draco éprouve ces deux sentiments, il en perd de vue l'essentiel.


**Auteur: ** Artoung

**Disclamer: ** pas à moi mais à JKR

**Rating: ** M

Merci à **Baddy** pour sa correction!

**Justice selon le dictionnaire: **Règle de ce qui est conforme au droit de chacun ; volonté constante et perpétuelle de donner à chacun ce qui lui appartient.

**Justice selon moi:** heu aucune idée mais vous avez qu'à imaginer une définition sensas!

* * *

**Justice**

**

* * *

  
**

_« Et je serai là, quand tu liras cette lettre. Pour ne rien louper du spectacle affligeant que tu ne manqueras pas de me donner. »_

_

* * *

  
_

Je me réveille presque en sursaut. Un grognement s'élève près de moi mais sa respiration redevient paisible très vite.

Il fait encore nuit. Je n'ose plus faire un geste de peur de le réveiller. Je garde les yeux grands ouverts. Je vais devoir quitter cette chambre.

Je suis enfin parvenu à entrer dans le lit de Potter. Et pas que dans son lit d'ailleurs, j'ai aussi forcé le coeur, soit disant imprenable, du héros du monde sorcier, ainsi que son corps d'hétérosexuel.

Enfin, « forcé » est un bien grand mot, Potter m'a accueilli en lui comme si j'étais attendu depuis longtemps. Une sorte d'invité qu'on n'espérait plus.

Je suppose que quand on est amoureux, le sexe vient naturellement. Une fois admis que le coeur bat pour un autre, on doit se poser moins de question sur comment faire avec un garçon...

Enfin j'imagine que c'est ce que Potter a ressenti, moi je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème. J'ai compris que j'étais gay depuis bien longtemps.

Cependant, je dois bien accorder qu'il a été fougueux pour une première fois. Ça a été une surprise.

Qui aurait pu croire que Potter baisait si bien?

Je n'aime pas les surprises.

La jambe de Potter glisse contre la mienne, m'arrachant un frisson.

* * *

_« Je vais commencer par devenir ton ami. Et tu m'ouvriras ta porte...pauvre imbécile._ »

* * *

J'ai toujours aimé le corps des hommes, enfin des hommes bien foutus, s'entend. J'aime leurs aspects rugueux et musculeux. Les femmes m'ont toujours semblé trop petites, trop douces...elles sont comme des fleurs vénéneuses : belles mais corrosives. Avec les hommes c'est plus simple. Même si certains sont aussi de vrais poisons, il ne faut pas se leurrer, au moins je sais comment ils fonctionnent. Je sais ce qui leur plait.

Je suis doué pour ça.

Potter ne pouvait que succomber lui aussi.

Je devrais le briser.

Trois ans que j'attends ce moment et je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas encore quitté ce lit. J'ai eu ce que je voulais...mais il semblerait aussi que j'ai eu, en prime, ce que je ne voulais pas.

J'écoute sa respiration calme et sereine et à cet instant, je comprends que j'ai échoué.

Il a encore une fois gagné. Ce salopard.

Je suis incapable de partir de son lit.

* * *

_« Comme si j'avais pu t'aimer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde? C'est risible. Je te hais tellement que mes mains tremblent d'impatience à l'idée de te briser. »_

* * *

Doucement je me penche sur son visage et y dépose des baisers aussi légers qu'une plume. Il sourit dans son sommeil. Il est nu, mes lèvres aériennes descendent sur son torse encore moite de nos récents ébats.

Je ne me reconnais plus.

Est-ce vraiment moi cet homme penché sur ce corps avec une dévotion proche du blasphème?

Est-ce que je suis en train de tomber dans le piège le plus vieux du monde?

Non, ça c'est fait depuis longtemps. Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte.

Son ventre dur frémit sous mes lèvres à moins que ce soient mes lèvres qui frémissent parce qu'elles voyagent sur sa peau. Je ne sais pas.

Je n'y vois plus clair.

Je suis aveugle.

Je suis amou...

Une main passe dans mes cheveux. Il est réveillé. Mes yeux se lèvent sur son visage. Son regard me fait déglutir : je viens d'être capturé.

– Quelle heure est-il? Demande-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je ne réponds rien, me demandant comment il peut penser au temps qui passe alors que je suis nu dans son lit, la bouche contre son ventre.

Je voudrais qu'il ne pense qu'à moi. Sous mon silence, ses paupières se plissent, ses lèvres tremblent un peu. Son masque d'impassibilité tombe. Je ne vois enfin plus que moi dans ses yeux verts. En un instant je reprends les rennes du pouvoir. Je redeviens son monde.

– Je suis content que tu sois encore là, dit-il.

J'aime quand il parle vrai. Harry est comme ça : franc, honnête. Je souris lascivement, caresse du bout des doigts ses flancs puis me remets à embrasser son ventre.

Je ne pouvais pas partir de toute façon. Je crois bien qu'on va refaire l'amour. Je repense à la lettre pliée dans la poche de mon pantalon.

_

* * *

« Tu écarteras les jambes pour moi. Tu seras ma petite putain. Je vais prendre ce dont j'ai envie. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que je n'aurai même pas à user de violence. Tu vas tout me donner de ton plein gré: ton amitié, ta confiance, ton corps et ton coeur. _

_Et je crache déjà sur toutes ces merdes en pensée, en attendant de pouvoir le faire en vrai. _

_Oh, dis-moi Potter, est-ce que c'est douloureux? »_

* * *

Pantalon qui est quelque part dans la cuisine... Hier soir, il s'est jeté sur moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'atteindre la chambre.

Il va falloir que je détruise cette lettre, à l'évidence je suis dans l'incapacité de la lui donner.

_Pardonne-moi, mère..._

Je me rappelle le jour où je l'ai écrite. C'était il y a un peu plus de trois ans... Je venais de perdre mon père.

J'avais tout juste dix-huit ans, la guerre était finie. Potter avait gagné. Mon père avait été condamné au baiser du Détraqueur. Il était parti, son âme ne pouvant alors plus jamais aspirer à la paix.

Ma mère, qui avait pourtant sauvé Potter en disant à Voldemort qu'il était mort, en a conçu une haine immense. Elle avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire et le héros des sorciers était parfait pour ça.

Ma haine à moi était déjà bien trop intense mais elle en a été pourtant renforcée.

_« Draco! »_, m'a-t-elle dit avec des larmes de haine plein les yeux et la voix rauque de chagrin. « _C'est à cause de ce gamin que nos vies sont détruites! Sans lui, notre famille serait entière! L'amour de ma vie serait encore là! Oh, mon fils! Venge-nous! Rend-nous justice! Brise-le! Brise son foutu coeur comme il a brisé le mien! »_

Un peu mélodramatique mais je n'avais jamais vu ma mère comme ça. La douleur la rendait enragée. J'ai promis de briser Potter. Je lui ai assuré que Justice serait faite.

J'ai écrit une lettre ce soir là. Une lettre que je devais donner à Potter une fois que j'aurais rempli son être de moi et ce de toutes les manières possibles.

J'ai exposé mon plan dans cette lettre. S'il la lisait, il en serait détruit. C'était le but.

* * *

"_Mon but n'est pas de te tuer mais de te détruire. Tu m'as trop longtemps considéré comme quelqu'un d'inoffensif. Il est plus que temps que tu me voies tel que je suis. Et je suis capable du pire."_

_

* * *

  
_

La première phase de ce plan était de l'amener à faire de moi son ami.

Ça n'a pas pris longtemps, parce que Potter est vraiment gentil et qu'il croit à cette stupide histoire de seconde chance.

Je suis donc entré dans son cercle d'amis. Sauf que bien sûr, seconde chance ou pas, je restais, dans un coin de son esprit, le connard qui avait pourri sa scolarité à Poudlard.

J'étais un ami mais pas un ami proche. Ça, ça a pris plus de temps.

Je ne devais pas en faire trop, c'était là toute la difficulté. Me faire passer pour un gentil garçon n'aurait fait qu'éveiller ses soupçons. Il est gentil mais pas stupide. Alors je restais moi-même, tout en modérant mes propos, tout en devenant de plus en plus indispensable.

J'ai toujours réussi à être charmant quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Cirer les pompes des ministres étaient bien plus difficiles que nettoyer celles d'un groupe d'anciens gryffondors. Ils ont tous commencé à m'apprécier, même Weasley.

Pour eux, tout était si beau, plus de guerre, un avenir radieux leur ouvrait les bras... Eux n'avaient pas une mère suintante de haine, à moitié folle, qu'ils retrouvaient chaque soir. Eux n'avaient pas la tête remplie de poison. Ils n'avaient pas le mot « vengeance » inscrit en lettres de feu dans le coeur, qui les incendiait à chaque inspiration.

Ils voyaient en moi non plus un ancien ennemi, mais un type sympa, certes cynique, mais assez agréable pour passer des soirées avec eux.

C'était dur de ne pas montrer sa haine. Dur de lui sourire alors que je ne voulais que le frapper.

La seconde phase du plan, était de détruire le couple qu'il formait avec Ginny Weasley.

Ça a été plus facile que prévu. Londubat m'y a aidé sans le vouloir. Le petit héros dans l'ombre du grand héros, amoureux de la fiancée de son ami.

Londubat était une tragédie grecque à lui tout seul. Je n'ai fait que les faire se rencontrer, souvent tout les deux. Potter semblait trop pris par ses études – et par moi – pour s'occuper de sa propre copine.

Il faut dire que je l'accaparais beaucoup, inventant des histoires de coeur brisé, où des mecs peu recommandables m'auraient baisé puis laissé tomber ensuite.

Comme si on pouvait me faire ça à moi?

Mais en bon ami, Potter était présent. Écoutant mes histoires de cul, s'en offusquant de moins en moins. Je voulais qu'il commence à se poser des questions du genre : « Qu'est ce que deux types peuvent trouver de bon à coucher ensemble? », « Est-ce que Draco aime vraiment ça? » et puis d'autres questions plus personnelles comme: «Quel effet cela peut faire d'embrasser Draco? » ou « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si chaud quand il me parle de sexe? »

J'étais comme un poison lent et implacable. J'avais déjà intoxiqué sa tête, je commençais sérieusement à corrompre son corps et ses hormones...Je n'avais jamais cessé de grignoter son coeur depuis le début.

Quand ce dernier allait être à moi, je le briserais sans hésitation.

Il y a près d'un an donc, Potter a surpris sa copine avec Londubat. Je l'ai embrassé ce soir là. Il s'est enfui en courant.

Je m'en foutais, j'avais le goût de sa bouche dans la mienne. Il s'était laissé faire. Il nous avait trouvé des tonnes d'excuses le lendemain mais je connaissais la vérité. Il avait aimé.

Peu importe que j'aie attaqué à un moment où il était vulnérable. Mon but n'était pas d'être gentil. Mon but était la vengeance. C'était peut-être un plat qui se mangeait froid mais je commençais à m'impatienter.

J'ai expliqué toutes les phases dans la lettre, racontant à Potter que je serais là quand il la lirait. Pour voir son visage se décomposer quand il apprendrait à quel point il s'était fait avoir, à quel point son amour était tout ce que je voulais mais pour mieux le fouler de mes pieds.

Et à présent que j'ai ma vengeance à portée de main, à présent qu'il m'a déclamé son amour, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

J'ai passé trois ans à lui tendre un piège, pour rendre justice à ma famille, mais c'est moi qui me suis fait avoir.

J'ai commencé à apprécier sa compagnie. Même celle de ses fichus amis. J'avais beau me dire que je jouais un rôle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver beau.

Normal, il l'était. Et puis c'était mieux que je le trouve à mon goût si je devais coucher avec lui. Oui, car dans la lettre je racontais aussi comment je l'aurais baisé...comment je lui aurais fait écarter les jambes pour moi.

C'était dans le plan: le remplir de moi, de toutes les manières possibles.

Mais là dans ce lit, quand je respire c'est son odeur que je sens. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est son visage que je vois. Quand je touche, c'est son corps que j'apprends. Quand je goûte, c'est sa peau que je lèche. Et mes fichues oreilles n'entendent que ses gémissements et ses drôles de soupirs qu'il essaie de retenir.

Je suis hermétique à tout ce qui n'est pas lui.

* * *

«_ Tu apprendras que la Justice des Malfoy est implacable. Depuis toujours tu me fais de l'ombre. Il faut toujours que tu sois le meilleur, n'est ce pas? Le fabuleux petit héros du monde sorcier qui ne me regarde même pas. Ça va changer tout ça. Tu vas baisser la tête devant moi, courber l'échine. Tu deviendras ma marionnette et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, il ne restera que ta pitoyable coquille vide. »_

_

* * *

  
_

Retournement de situation ironique. Comment pourrais-je le briser à présent? Si je le fais, je me brise en même temps. Si c'est cela la justice, alors je préfère rester comme je suis, entre ses bras. Peut-être que mère comprendra, après tout elle a aimé elle aussi?

Je plonge en lui, ne pensant plus au mal que je voulais lui faire. Je ne veux que lui faire du bien à présent. Il me refait son hoquet de surprise quand je m'enfonce et comme tout à l'heure je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas.

Peut-être que je lui demanderai un jour, si je l'ose?

Ses ongles se plantent dans mon dos. Heureusement qu'ils sont courts. Je voudrais lui sourire mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon habituel flegme amusé lorsque je fais l'amour ne semble pas vouloir être de la partie quand il s'agit de Harry.

Encore une chose qui prouve ma totale défaite.

Je vais lentement. Doucement. Je suis une vague paresseuse contre lui, qui va et qui vient avec une langueur agaçante. Je veux qu'il me sente, centimètre par centimètre. Je veux qu'il perde la tête. Qu'il cesse de retenir ses foutus cris et qu'il devienne comme une chienne en chaleur.

– Plus...vite...

Nos yeux se croisent. Je fais la sourde oreille. Ma cadence ralentit encore. Je vois l'impatience grandir dans son regard.

Je m'enfonce.

Son corps tremble.

Je me retire. Lentement.

Nouveau regard assassin.

_Me regarde pas comme ça, honey, ça va être la meilleure baise de ta vie..._

Bien sûr, je ne lui dis pas. Il risquerait de me prendre pour un présomptueux. Même si c'est vrai.

Je m'enfonce.

– Putain!

Il a l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Sa tête part d'un côté et de l'autre. Je suis le maître. M'en fous que mes bras tremblent et que je sois le seul qui gémisse. Je contrôle.

* * *

_"ça sera la meilleure baise de ta vie. Tu n'oublieras jamais. Et le soir dans ton lit, tu banderas pour moi même quand tout sera fini et tu te détesteras pour ça. De mon côté, je t'aurai oublié depuis longtemps."_

_

* * *

  
_

Je.

Contrôle.

Je me retire une nouvelle fois.

Je.

Con...trôle.

Je reviens. Lentement.

Je.

Contrôle.

Je repars. Respire en cadence. Je suis comme un sportif professionnel. Je maîtrise mon art.

Je.

Con... siffle une injure.

Je suis plaqué dos contre le matelas comme si je ne pesais rien. Il plane au dessus de moi, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il prend immédiatement ma queue dans son anus et me chevauche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mon coeur redouble sa cadence. Il galope sur moi, me laissant à peine reprendre mon souffle.

Je crois que je vais mourir. Je ne contrôle plus rien, ni mon corps, ni mon coeur. Je siffle son prénom, essaie d'accentuer ses mouvements. Ses fesses frappent contre mes cuisses à chaque fois qu'il abaisse son bassin, c'est le son le plus obscène que j'ai jamais entendu. Je crois que je vais jouir à cause de ça.

Je me tends contre mon beau cavalier, finissant ma course un peu trop tôt pour lui. J'en ai bien conscience. Alors je m'occupe de son sexe, le masturbant rapidement pour qu'il jouisse aussi. Il ne tarde pas à venir, s'abattant sur moi, comme si je venais de le flinguer.

Sa respiration saccadée semble être un écho à la mienne. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Je tremble encore de mon orgasme.

– Je t'aime, souffle-t-il une nouvelle fois à mon oreille.

S'il me le dit à chaque fois qu'on baise, je risque de le faire souvent avec lui.

– C'est réciproque, j'articule difficilement après un instant de silence.

Trois ans à me jouer de lui, pour en arriver là. J'ai bien envie de rire de moi-même. Mais je l'aime, c'est comme ça. Et ça n'a rien de drôle.

Il se surélève un peu pour nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Il a l'air heureux et ce qui est cool c'est qu'il ne me prend pas dans ses bras. J'ai horreur des types qui se sentent obligés de nous serrer comme des sauvages après l'amour. Non, Harry est parfait, il se met juste de façon à faire sentir sa présence sans envahir mon espace vital.

Je crois que je pourrais me faire à ce genre de chose.

Le savoir est terrifiant mais je ne fuirai pas. De toute façon, à moins de m'arracher le coeur, je ne vois guère comment je pourrais fuir ce sentiment.

* * *

_« J'espère que tu pleureras. Je bande déjà rien qu'à l'idée de te voir me supplier et je peux presque imaginer ta voix geignarde me dire « C'est une blague, n'est ce pas? ». ça n'en est pas une mais ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver ça terriblement drôle. _»

* * *

– Tu ne devais pas rentrer tôt chez toi? Demande Harry toujours allongé à côté de moi.

– Tu me mets dehors, Potter?

Je peux presque le sentir sourire même si je ne le vois pas. Il pose sa main sur mon ventre et fait de drôles de cercles dessus, du bout du doigt.

– C'est toi qui n'a cessé de dire ça hier, s'amuse-t-il. Même si je pense que c'était plus une excuse pour ne pas finir dans mon lit...

Sa désinvolture est agaçante mais je suis content qu'il ne se comporte pas comme une pauvre petite chose fragile que je viendrais de dépuceler. Cependant, un juste milieu aurait été pas mal...

– Je ne voulais pas te forcer la main, je marmonne.

Et c'est vrai. Je voulais qu'il soit sûr de lui. Ou alors peut-être me doutais-je déjà que je n'arriverais pas à faire marche arrière une fois passée la dernière phase de ma vengeance parfaite.

– Plus d'un an que tu m'as embrassé la première fois, répond-t-il, crois-moi j'ai eu tout le loisir de réfléchir. Tu veux une clope?

Il se penche déjà sur sa table de chevet pour prendre son briquet et ses cigarettes, j'en profite pour regarder ses fesses.

– Non merci, je réponds essayant de ne pas voir son sourire moqueur quand il se retourne (A croire qu'il sait ce qui se passe dans mon cerveau dès que je le regarde!). Je peux prendre une douche?

Il me dévisage, la cigarette prête à être allumée pendue entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux glissent sur moi, s'assombrissant un peu. Que voit-il? Un mec qui a transpiré avec du sperme sur le torse? Ou un truc plus glamour?

J'espère que c'est le truc plus glamour même si la vérité c'est que je pue le sexe et la transpiration. Lui aussi, mais sur lui, je trouve juste ça sexy. Putain, je suis cinglé!

– Fais comme chez toi, répond-il enfin les lèvres un peu serrées pour ne pas faire tomber sa clope.

Comment cette auxiliaire au cancer peut-elle devenir phallique juste parce qu'il la tient entre ses lèvres?

– Merci. Après, je vais devoir y aller. J'ai cours tôt aujourd'hui et il faut que je me change chez moi...

Pourquoi je prends la peine de m'expliquer? Est-ce qu'il me fait déjà manger dans sa main?

– Ça va aller Draco, dit-il. Arrête de stresser. L'amour n'a rien d'affreux, tu sais.

Non, je ne sais pas. Le seul truc que je sais c'est qu'il lit en moi comme un foutu empathe.

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il me connaisse si bien. C'est moi l'expérimenté du couple et c'est lui qui est en train de me rassurer. Mais c'est vrai que pour ces choses là, les sentiments et compagnie, je suis aussi novice qu'un morveux qui vient de naître. Sans parler des foules d'à priori que j'ai toujours eu à propos de ça.

Mais peut-être que avec Harry, ça va être facile? Je veux bien qu'il m'apprenne à me laisser aller. Je veux bien qu'il m'explique qu'être faible c'est parfois une force.

Je ne ferai pas justice aux Malfoy après tout. Mais je la ferai à mon coeur. Je pense que je lui dois bien ça.

– Je commence à le savoir oui, je réponds en fixant intensément pour bien faire passer le message.

Il a un immense sourire jusqu'à en faire tomber sa clope par terre. Je l'entends pousser un juron et décide de me rendre dans sa salle de bain. Parce que si je le regarde se baisser pour la ramasser, je risque d'avoir d'autres priorités en tête.

**°O°O°O°**

Quand je sors de la douche, il a déjà changé les draps du lit et il n'est plus dans la chambre. Je me prends pour le petit Poucet pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine, ravi que Harry ne soit pas là pour se moquer de moi. J'ai une chaussette qui traîne dans la chambre, que j'enfile. L'autre est dans le couloir, avec le boxer. Une fois dans la cuisine, je retrouve mon pantalon et ma chemise et je termine enfin de m'habiller.

* * *

_«Je vais te baiser, petite salope, au propre comme au figuré! »_

_

* * *

  
_

– Café? Demande Harry derrière moi me faisant sursauter.

Il a enfilé un pantalon de pyjama qui descend bien bas sur ses hanches mais sans jamais vouloir en tomber. Je crois que c'est fait exprès pour me faire perdre la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il penserait de moi si je tombais à genoux, là maintenant devant lui? En plus je sais ce qu'il y a sous ce pantalon et ça me donne d'autant plus envie de le lui enlever et de le sucer dur et fort.

– Non merci, je réponds en m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis déjà en retard.

Il a un drôle de sourire, s'approche de moi avec un naturel que je suis loin de ressentir même si je suis sûr que mon visage reste impassible, comme toujours.

Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression que je suis le plus chanceux des types. Je ne pense pas avoir le droit d'être aussi heureux. Ça doit être ça qui me rend nerveux.

– A tout à l'heure alors, me dit-il.

Il se penche. Je sais qu'il va m'embrasser. Je reste naturel même si mon coeur s'emballe (bordel, c'est un simple baiser!). Lorsque nos lèvres se touchent, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de poser mes mains sur son dos remarquable. Il embrasse comme s'il s'agissait d'un préliminaire à une autre partie de jambes en l'air : avec langueur et sensualité. Mes mains s'égarent déjà sur ses fesses musclées, les massant doucement.

Il gémit contre ma bouche, me faisant réaliser que je suis sur le point de succomber à nouveau. À contrecoeur, je mets fin au baiser. Il a les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court. Je suppose que mon état ne doit rien avoir à lui envier.

Je me permets un léger sourire moqueur mais à ma propre encontre puis quitte enfin son appartement avec son goût parfait s'éternisant dans ma bouche.

Sur le chemin du retour, je marche un peu au lieu de transplaner immédiatement. Mes pensées vont dans tous les sens et dans un seul à la fois. Je repense à la nuit que j'ai passée avec Potter, à sa façon qu'il avait de bouger sous moi la première fois. Puis je l'imagine sous sa douche en train de se savonner, laissant l'eau dégouliner sur sa peau. Soudainement, je revois son regard effaré après notre premier baiser, avant de me rappeler la texture de son sexe contre ma main.

Bordel, si c'est ça « être amoureux », avoir la tête remplie de l'autre, alors c'est pire que de la torture. Est-ce qu'il faut que je sois près de lui pour ne plus avoir à penser à lui? Ou est-ce que ça se calmera tout seul avec l'habitude ?

Irrité, je mets la main dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je vais détruire la lettre, ça fera au moins un truc productif que je ferais ce matin, puisqu'à mon avis, je vais avoir du mal à suivre les cours avec des images de Potter plein la tête.

Je fronce les sourcils avant de mettre ma main dans l'autre poche arrière de mon pantalon.

* * *

"_Je m'en fou du temps que ça prendra. J'ai la vie devant moi. Mais si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis parvenu à mon but_."

* * *

Où est-elle cette conne?

Agacé, je cherche aussi dans les poches avant mais il n'y a rien.

Soudainement, je sens mon estomac se tordre comme si c'était une veille chaussette que quelqu'un s'amusait à essorer. C'est une émotion que je connais bien, elle et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances mais je ne l'aime pas du tout.

Savoir que j'ai peur ne m'est pourtant d'aucune utilité maintenant.

J'ai apparemment laissé la lettre chez Potter. Elle a sûrement dû tomber de mon pantalon quand on s'est déshabillés.

J'essaie de garder mon sang froid. Il est inutile de penser au pire. Je suis parti il n'y a que dix minutes, Harry doit prendre sa douche. Il n'a pas dû trouver la lettre. Elle doit traîner quelque part sur un meuble.

Je commence à faire demi-tour. Tout va bien se passer. Je vais retourner là bas et mettre la main dessus.

* * *

_"Mon père n'est pas le seul à être mort par ta faute. Mais ça tu le sais, hein Harry? Est-ce que tu rêves parfois de tous les gens qui ont donné leur vie juste parce qu'il te connaissaient? "_

_

* * *

  
_

Mes pieds accélèrent leur cadence et je me mets à courir. Je suppose que c'est la peur qui me fait faire ça. C'est inconvenant mais je suppose que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

J'arrive essouflé devant chez lui et ouvre la porte sans frapper.

– Harry? J'appelle.

Pas de réponse. Il n'est pas dans la cuisine. Il doit être sous la douche. Il faut qu'il y soit!

– Harry, t'es là?

Tout en l'appelant, je déplace le canapé. Il n'y a rien! Je lâche un juron et me met à quatre pattes pour pouvoir regarder sous son vaisselier.

Je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot à me jeter par terre comme ça mais je m'en fous. Où est-elle bon sang?

La chaussette mouillée qui me sert d'estomac se tord tellement que je crois que je vais en avoir la nausée.

– Tu es sous la douche?

* * *

"_Est-ce que tu arrives rééllement à te regarder dans un miroir sans avoir envie de gerber?"

* * *

_

Ma question déborde d'un pathétique espoir. Alors que je sais bien que je n'entends pas le bruit de l'eau depuis que je suis entré. Pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas, s'il n'est pas dans sa douche ? Il est peut-être sorti?

* * *

_"Sache en tous cas que moi, tu me rends malade!"_

* * *

J'avance dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre, essayant de calmer les battements de mon coeur. Ce n'est qu'une lettre, même s'il la lit ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, je l'ai écrite il y a trois ans! Je me souviens même pas de la moitié. Peut-être que je n'ai pas écrit des choses trop graves?

* * *

"_Je te hais_."

* * *

Oui, c'est même sûr. Dans mes souvenirs, ça avait l'air assez méchant mais j'ai dû m'encenser tout seul. Ce ne sont pas quelques mots sur un papier qui vont parvenir à briser Potter.

Je prends une inspiration et ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

"_A l'heure où j'écris cette lettre, la partie est déjà finie pour toi, Potter: Echec et mat."

* * *

_

Il est assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête penchée sur ma lettre. L'ombre de ses cheveux noirs, tombant sur son front, m'empêche de voir la partie supérieure de son visage.

– Harry, je...

Il me fait taire d'un geste de la main.

– Attends, murmure-t-il calmement, toujours la tête baissée sur le parchemin. Je n'ai pas fini.

Il reprend sa lecture sans plus se soucier de moi. La main qui ne tient pas la feuille, cherche son paquet de clope à tâton sur le lit. Il le trouve puis en sort une cigarette. Une fois cette dernière dans la bouche, il l'allume à l'aide de son briquet, toujours d'une seule main. La brève flamme éclaire un instant son visage. Je peux voir ses yeux en train de parcourir ma lettre, ils sont durs et attentifs.

Bordel, je devrais l'empêcher de lire ce truc! Mais je suis cloué sur le pas de cette pièce. J'ai l'impression d'être spectateur de ce qui est en train de se passer. Il ne réagit pas du tout comme je m'y attends, au lieu de se décomposer, il semble aussi impassible que s'il lisait la rubrique "mode" d'un journal quelconque. Je suppose que je devrais en être soulagé. Ça veut dire que ce que j'ai écris n'est pas si grave. Mais quelque chose m'en empêche, je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Au contraire. Je suis encore plus effrayé qu'avant.

Il tire une late tout en lisant. D'habitude, il fume à la fenêtre. Ce n'est pas normal. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je suis là, attendant qu'il ait fini. Comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit, il pose finalement tranquillement la lettre sur sa table de chevet. Puis son regard vert se pose sur moi.

– Merde, dit-il avec un sourire, avant d'emmettre un sifflement admiratif. Tu es vraiment un salopard.

– Ecoute, je réponds, j'ai écrit ce truc il y a trois ans... c'est du passé. Je ne comptais pas te la donner.

Il se lève lentement de son lit et avance vers moi.

– Ah bon? Dit-il. Alors que faisait-elle chez moi?

Il souffle sa fumée sur mon visage. Je reste pétrifié comme s'il venait de me lancer un sort d'immobilisation .

– C'était une erreur, dis-je enfin. Je ne pense plus ce qu'il y a sur cette lettre. Je suis désolé que tu l'aies lue mais tout ce qu'il y a marqué dessus n'est plus ce que je ressens.

Il a toujours ce léger sourire qui plane sur ses lèvres et je crois que c'est encore plus terrifiant que tout le reste.

– Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire Malfoy? Demande-t-il doucement. Tu as vraiment mis tes tripes dans cette lettre. La moindre des choses c'est que tu l'assumes à présent.

– Je crois que nous devons discuter de ça tranquillement. J'ai fait une erreur, c'est vrai. Mais c'était la fin de la guerre. Je ne te connaissais pas encore. Je pensais te destester.

Il tire à nouveau sur sa cigarette avec cette tranquilité inquiétante qui ne semble pas vouloir le quitter.

– Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, susurre-t-il. Il est inutile d'essayer de rattraper ton coup. Je me doute que tu dois être déçu que je ne pleure pas ou que je ne te supplie pas de me reprendre. Mais il semblerait que tu aies donné trop de poids à "mes sentiments" pour toi. Tu m'as pris pour un pauvre gryffondor avide d'amour? Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais je vais me remettre de ta stupide vengeance. J'admets que coucher avec toi est sympa mais ça ne vaut pas une fille. En clair, tu as échoué. Tu restes encore le ridicule petit serpentard que tu étais à Poudlard, incapable de réussir quelque chose.

Il écrase sa cigarette juste à côté de moi sur son mur immaculé. Je sens la chaleur qu'elle émet tout contre mon oreille. Ce n'est pas passé loin.

– Maintenant, dit-il, je veux que tu partes de chez moi.

Je devrais le faire. Rassembler ma fierté et me tirer d'ici. Sauf que je ne peux pas. Parce qu'il ment. Il ne peut que mentir. Je le connais maintenant. Il peut avoir l'air impassible, je sais que la lettre l'a touchée. Je l'ai blessé. Je me dégoute mais c'est comme ça.

Je ne peux pas laisser une simple feuille de papier gâcher ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Tant pis si je dois pour ça fissurer son masque d'indifférence et l'affronter.

– Je reste, je murmure et je vois ses yeux s'équarquiller de surprise.

Puis la colère s'invite dans son regard, le rendant encore plus sombre.

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu préférais, connard! Crache-t-il. Casse-toi de chez moi!

Je pourrais presque jubliler mais je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas sa baguette sur lui!

– Non. Il faut qu'on parle.

– Rien à carrer de ce que tu as à me dire! T'as pas encore compris? J'en ai rien à foutre de toi!

– Tu mens. Tu m'aimes.

Il bondit sur moi, me faisant heurter le mur. Ça me rappelle Poudlard et ça fait mal.

– Ta gueule! Crie-t-il. M'avoir baisé ne te donne pas le droit de présumer de mes sentiments!

Je garde mon calme. Je ne dois pas le perdre mais je n'ai jamais été si proche de le faire.

– Tu l'as toi même dit, et plusieurs fois. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse changer ce qu'il ressent aussi vite.

– Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu penses être le seul à pouvoir mentir? Tu as vraiment pensé que je pouvais aimer un type comme toi?

Sa dernière phrase me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il me balance en pleine face mes pires incertitudes.

– Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de Justice? Reprend-t-il. Tu es vraiment atteint et ta mère est aussi folle que toi! Ton père est mort car il le méritait et toi tu aurais dû me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie au lieu de chercher à te venger!

J'ai un petit rire ironique.

– Pardon Potter? Tu demandes la charité à présent? Tu aurais voulu quoi? Que je vienne te voir un beau matin en te proposant d'éffacer ma dette de sorcier? Et qui sait, j'aurais même pu te proposer de te trouver l'amour de ta vie!? Allons, je ne suis pas comme ça. C'est la haine qui m'a attiré vers toi, dans un premier temps. Mais j'ai changé. J'ai enfin réalisé que je t'aimais. Je m'en fous de cette lettre et de ta petite crise. Je ne perdrai rien!

– Mais qu'est ce que tu crois? L'amour n'est pas une propriété! Un jour tu me hais, l'autre tu m'aimes! Tu dis que toutes les merdes que tu as écris, ce n'est plus ce que tu ressens! Mais jusqu'à quand? Est-ce que tu crois que je vais avoir confiance en toi à présent? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était et attendre en tremblant le jour où tu décideras de m'envoyer une nouvelle lettre?

Je frémis. Il a raison de réagir comme ça. A sa place, je ferais pareil. Bordel, à sa place je me serais déjà jeté un impardonnable. Je ferme les yeux et prends une brève inspiration.

– Je ne connais pas l'avenir, dis-je en ouvrant les paupières pour le regarder en face. Je ne cherche qu'à sauver le présent. Peut-être que mes sentiments changeront à nouveau? Je n'en sais rien. Il y a trois ans je pensais te détester. Hier encore je ne savais pas que je t'aimais. Mais là tout de suite, je t'aime. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir mais j'ai la prétention de croire que c'est l'essentiel. Si je me trompe, je partirai mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

Mon coeur bat trop vite. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime ce type? Pourquoi est-ce que je me bats pour le garder? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis pendu à ses lèvres comme ça, attendant sa sentence? J'aurais dû lui parler de confiance! J'aurais dû lui faire des promesses éternelles. Tant pis si je ne les tiens pas, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Mais je l'aime alors je ne lui promettrai que des choses que je suis sûr de tenir. Et s'il m'accepte ça doit être comme je suis et pas comme je voudrais qu'il me voie.

Il baisse la tête et tremble aussi.

– Ce n'est pas juste, dit-il.

Et je sais que contre toute attente je viens de gagner. Enfin du moins cette manche.

Je le serre contre moi et il se laisse faire.

– Je m'en fous que ça soit _juste_, je murmure à son oreille. Je veux que ça soit _vrai_.

Il y a un silence. Il respire plus calmement et l'odeur de tabac qui émane de lui m'enveloppe m'apprenant que sa bouche n'est vraiment pas loin de la mienne. J'espère qu'il va se dépêcher de m'embrasser.

– C'est réciproque, articule-t-il finalement contre ma mâchoire.

Alors je cesse de penser et j'agis.

* * *

**Fin**

heu voilà,

une autre vertu de finie

A plus!

Artoung


End file.
